The Lady-killer and his Donut Girl: のささやき愛のささやき
by MarshallLeEvil
Summary: Souji found a way to make Nobume do whatever he pleases...


**The Lady-killer and his Donut Girl: Whispers of Sweet Nothings**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_Not answering the Boss' call mean trouble_**

The brunette sat silently inside an interrogation room, waiting for his superior. The room had only a bulb to illuminate the area and a metallic door separating him from the laughters of other men on their lunch breaks.

A man in long white coat and a monocle on his eye opened the door while texting, he sighed whenever he looked at its screen, "Okita-kun become my email buddy and I guarantee that you can stay here," he said without looking at the man in front of him.

"Sasaki-san, I have lost my phone when you called me while I was jumping from a roof," he explained.

"Be more specific," Isaburo sounded impatient; he lost another email buddy of his again, "I say that is an invalid excuse."

"I dropped the phone when you rang me, I tried to answer immediately but I bumped into a wall. All 'cuz Sasaki-san told me to answer every call no matter what happens," he parted his fringe away to show a big lump on his forehead, "If you hadn't said that I wouldn't have lost your phone," Souji tried hard to make his excuse more realistic, he never wanted an obsessed email buddy like Isaburo from the first place.

"Oh, well my apologies then," he shut his phone and slid it into his pocket, "No matter, I am always prepared in cases like these so carry an extra phone all the time," Isaburo placed a phone on the table, "I have added myself to your contacts. Enjoy your new phone."

Souji gulped, he became his email buddy again, "So… that means I'll be vice-commander again…?"

"No, you are still demoted as 1st division captain."

**xXx**

Souji went to stroll around Kabuki-cho to let out some steam from being demoted unfairly and had to deal with his idiotic boss, "Hmmm… I'd go for dangos today," he said to himself.

Coincidentally, he met the Yorozuya along the way. Gin was known for his jaded character and sarcastic disposition and Kagura for her badmouth. He tried hard to avoid them, but Kagura went to block his way, and so he smiled at her.

"I heard hot boys abandon responsibilities by pretending to be gay to their soiled wives and GF's- aru," she nodded to herself.

Note: Kagura is talking about how some men in western countries try to be gay in order to have divorce easy.

"Kagura-chan, where'd you learn that?" he gave her a pat on the head, but she backed away a bit since it reminded her about her insolent brother's touch.

"That's right Kagura-chan. This man here," he pointed at Souji with his dead-fish eyes, "Should return to H kuouki, this anime is not aiming for fangirls damn it! Our target is the kids, men and women of all ages, even old hags and geezers! Even *King Ramses III would rise from his grave from hearing this! This is Gint ma you bastards!"

Note: Gin is referring to one of the kings of Egypt in 1155 BC.

"Sakata-san, I think it's better for you to not start a riot around here," he wasn't in the mood to deal with the noisy folks.

"Ah! The police is here! Do something about these freeloaders! They hadn't paid the rent for 3 months!" yelped the old lady Otose, with her was a cat lady named Catherine.

"You're right ma'am, if they don't pay up you could always take some of their stuff in exchange," Souji suggested.

"O-Okita-kun~! Let's not be hasty," Gin sweetened up his tone, "Dango! Isn't that what you want?!"

"You think so police? But his trash isn't worth a cent," Catherine on her side lit up a cigarette for the both of them.

"That's not true, how about Sakata-san's-" Gin flew his hand to his mouth and took him far away, "I'll see you later granny," he waved at her.

"No dango for you."

"I'd like to go back and talk to granny."

"That's why I'll treat you some parfait today," his voice shook from the thought of his empty wallet.

xXx

"Sir, may I take your order please?" the waitress asked Gin who'd been thinking twice about spending money on Souji, the police he was trying to bribe.

"T-Two parfaits p-please… No! Wait! I'll just have water."

"Sakata-san, it's okay, you go get a parfait. I don't have much of an appetite today…" he wasn't being considerate, just under the weather.

After a few minutes, Gin chugged up the parfait and then started a conversation with him, "Where do you normally watch p*rn? I visited one in a com shop but it keeps asking for credit card number first."

"I don't go to sites like that for _that _and I think you're looking into scammed pages."

"I may have given someone else's credit card number…" apparently he was talking to himself, "Hasegawa-san's account is empty anyway."

He received a text message from Isaburo, quite a bunch of texts in one 1 minute, "Well, I have to go. See ya around."

xXx

She struggled through the crowd to buy herself some donuts, but when she arrived at the bakers, it was closed. Nobume Imai was a girl who would do anything for the sake of eating donuts, even with force there's nothing she wouldn't do for it. Her feet were getting numb from hunting down her only food so she went back to the HQ to rest instead.

Her room was composed of nothing but a single bed, like her empty self. Whenever she got bored, she would just stare at the ceiling and think of nothing, she was a killer to begin with, and her only function was in the battlefield.

"I'm hungry…"

She heard a knock on the door, quite a familiar one.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I'm a hardcore fan and loyalist of this crossover pairing xD I hope I'm not the only one ehehe...**

**Credits to whoever made the cover, but I did the editing part where I inserted Souji's head.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
